Semiotic Love
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: Just say goodbye. I live and I'll die. Hooked on a star, Enraptured by the sky, In love with a satellite.HPSS Songfic Blaqk Audio Series


**A/N: **Another fic in the Blaqk Audio series. Song named 'Semiotic Love.'

**Title: **Semiotic Love  
**Author:** Cut-Wrist Kate  
**Disclaimer: **Well…. technically I do own the work of J.K.R and Blaqk Audio…I have the books and the CD….  
**Pairings: **HP/SS

**Warnings:**…implications of suicide and slash.

_I will ask you this,_

_"Can you spare a kiss?"_

_Can you picture this coming from my lips?_

_I'll whisper from miles away._

_I will send you this and seal it with a kiss._

_Can you take this lipstick and light play and carry it miles away?_

_I will walk across the ocean_

_To where the sky meets the sea_

_And give this ghost my devotion to keep you from me._

_Just say goodbye._

_I live and I'll die_

_Hooked on a star,_

_Enraptured by the sky,_

_In love with a satellite._

_I can now admit I'm lost in loveliness_

_Who could just resist distant beauty?_

_Find me if you find a way._

_You may love it if you tried this detachment._

_From this distance the beauty burns brightly._

_It's warmer from worlds away._

_Just say goodbye_

_I live and I'll die_

_Hooked on a star,_

_Enraptured by the sky,_

_In love with a satellite._

_I'll stare forever and love whatever breaks my heart._

_I'll stare forever and love whatever breaks my heart._

_Just say goodbye._

_I live and I'll due_

_Hooked on a star,_

_Enraptured by the sky,_

_In love with a satellite._

_Just say goodbye._

_I live and I'll due_

_Hooked on a star,_

_Enraptured by the sky,_

_In love with a satellite._

_Just say goodbye._

_I live and I'll due_

_Hooked on a star,_

_Enraptured by the sky,_

_In love with a satellite._

_----------------------_

_I will ask you this,_

Just a simple question.

_"Can you spare a kiss?"_

Just one, small, please.

_Can you picture this coming from my lips?_

I can see your shock and anger already.

_I'll whisper from miles away._

I'll whisper it; you'll have to try to hear it.

_I will send you this and seal it with a kiss._

Maybe I'll put it in a letter, sealed with my lips

_Can you take this lipstick and light play and carry it miles away?_

Can you take this mask and façade and destroy it?

_I will walk across the ocean_

I would do anything,

_To where the sky meets the sea_

Do the impossible

_And give this ghost my devotion to keep you from me._

I'll try to stop myself from loving you.

_Just say goodbye._

Just say that you can't love me

_I live and I'll die_

I've served my purpose,

_Hooked on a star,_

That sparkle,

_Enraptured by the sky,_

So black, like the night

_In love with a satellite._

So steady, rotating around my mind

_I can now admit I'm lost in loveliness_

I've lost myself in you

_Who could just resist distant beauty?_

So subtle and majestic

_Find me if you find a way_

Tell me if there are no laws

_You may love it if you tried this detachment._

You could learn to love me,

_From this distance the beauty burns brightly._

Beauty from afar increases with contact

_It's warmer from worlds away._

Maybe I should stay away

_Just say goodbye_

Say the words

_I live and I'll die_

I could die

_Hooked on a star,_

In love

_Enraptured by the sky,_

In awe

_In love with a satellite._

So distant, so close

_I'll stare forever and love whatever breaks my heart._

Always watching, push me away,

_I'll stare forever and love whatever breaks my heart._

I don't care

_Just say goodbye._

Whisper it to me

_I live and I'll die_

I live for you

_Hooked on a star,_

Caught

_Enraptured by the sky,_

Staring

_In love with a satellite._

Loving you from afar

_Just say goodbye._

Send me away

_I live and I'll due_

I can die too

_Hooked on a star,_

Never change

_Enraptured by the sky,_

This devotion

_In love with a satellite._

A blinking light

_Just say goodbye._

Please

_I live and I'll due_

Without you I am nothing

_Hooked on a star,_

Stuck on you

_Enraptured by the sky,_

Can't go on.

_In love with a satellite._

Lost on something unattainable.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it!! Love you Cozy!


End file.
